La historia de un condenado
by SiRiS bLaCk
Summary: Cuando un hombre es juzgado y condenado a pasar el resto de sus dìas en Azkaban, no se le ocurre otra cosa mas que contar lo que fue su vida debido a que es obligado a recordar momentos horribles que pensò haber superado...
1. Chapter 1

_Eist!... jeje ps aqui traigo un intento de fic que se me ocurrio hace ratillo, jaja esque fue una idea vaga que tenìa desde hace mucho y como por el momento ando un poco bloqueada con mi otro fic pues se me ocurrio escribir esto espero que les interese para ver si continuo o no -_

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenece a la ingeniosa J.K Rowling, yo solo los uso por diversion ._

"**_La historia de un condenado"_**

_**CAPÌTULO 1:** … Desde el infierno… lo que me puse a contar…_

"…_. ¿A caso mi vida fue marcada por la desolación, para mi vida es un martirio, un drama inacabable, pero a la ves fue comedia y momentos de paz y alegría que se esfumaron al igual que vinieron…"_

Mi vida siempre ha sido una gran obra de teatro, de esas como las que Lily siempre nos contó cuando aun íbamos a Hogwarts…se han de preguntar, el porque me comparo con esas obras, pues es muy simple, siempre me vi obligado a mostrar una máscara ante todos, incluso hasta con mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, James Potter, bueno, pero eso solo fue al principio ya que él, junto con nuestro gran y amado amigo Remus, lograron atravesar esa máscara mía y descubrir cosas sobre que todo el tiempo trataba de reprimir.

Tal vez mi historia les parezca aburrida y los comprendo ya que nunca fui un gran narrador, jaja y menos con lo que estoy a punto de contar, pero pues la verdad no importa, simplemente estando en este oscuro y horrible lugar (que no le deseo a nadie, es el infierno encarnado en la Tierra), quisiera sacar todo aquello que me hizo en parte fuerte, pero a la ves me mató por dentro y casi me consume; esta historia sólo habla de los sentimientos y cosas que un joven como yo siempre tuvo que afrontar y aguantar, así es amigos, esto es lo que un Black rebelde a la causa de la familia, pasó, una oveja negra (como mi madre decía), alguien como yo, Sirius Black.

Bueno es una pequeñisima intro,esque pensè en hacer un oneshot pero me reboruje un poco con las ideas y terminè escribiendo otro capìtulo, bueno creo que la final serìan como 5 o 4 capìtulos en total, serà algo corto; jeje bueno si les gusto ese fragmentillo porfa manden reviews y sino les gusto tmb; solo para ver si continuò con la historia o no.-

Se despide:

**_Srita.Siris Black_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _la mayorìa d elos personajes pertenecen a Rowling, yo solo lso tomo prestados para escribir un rato._

Hola! -... si ya se qu eme tardè mucho en seguir cone ste fic pero la verdad e squ eno sabìa como continuarlo y hasta hace cuatro horas me pus ea escribir... el capitulo esta algo raro pero... dejarè que ustede slo juzguen... se aceptan tomatazos felicitacione so lo que sea al final.

* * *

**_"La historia de un condenado"_**

**_Capìtulo 2_**

Vaya, si so ustedes una vez mas, tanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que les conté algo… saben… hoy es el segundo cumpleaños de mi ahijado¿me pregunto como se la estará pasando, Dumbledore vino hace unos meses, no se si para ver si ya había muerto o para juzgar algo que no soy… en fin, el viejo se sorprendió mucho al verme aun cuerdo, probablemente sea irreconocible por mi apariencia ya que he enflacado mucho y mi mirada ya no es la de antes… ¿quién diría que el don Juan de Hogwarts terminaría hecho un vil saco de huesos, mantuve una pequeña charla con Dumbledore, el viejo me dijo que ya han logrado capturar a muchos seguidores de Voldy y vaya que me he regocijado escuchando lo que dicen en sueños esos mortìfagos ja, es el único Hobby que puedo tener en este lugar… en fin no se precisamente a que es lo que vino el director de Hogwarts, mientras estuvo aquí sentí su mirada penetrante sobre mi y sentí el brillo de la duda rondando en su cabeza… probablemente el viejo no estuvo seguro sobre el crimen por le que ando aquí.. Pero no lo culpo, las pruebas apuntaban muy directo hacia mi y a nadie mas… si tan solo se hubiesen fijado en el dorso de mi brazo izquierdo… eso al menos me hubiese dado derecho a un juicio pero en fin… aun espero el momento indicado para salir de este lugar, probablemente hayan roto mi varita si, pero aun cuento con una haz bajo la manga, solo me queda esperar y confiar…

Bueno creo que ya fue mucho enredo sobre lo que les he dicho hasta ahora y como ya les había dicho en aquel entonces, estoy dispuesto a contar lo que gente como yo pasa en la vida, expondré mis motivos por los que actué de la forma en que lo hice… contaré mi historia… al final, lectores… juzgaran como les plazca…

**_FLASHBACK_**

Era una noche fría, un 6 de Noviembre, el ambiente en la mansión Black era tenso, los miembros ahí reunidos esperaban ver nacer al primogénito de la familia… Al heredero Black.

Un hombre de alta estatura y complexión musculosa, se encontraba en la sala de estar leyendo un libro, o al menos eso aparentaba, mostraba una mirada fría con esos ojos grises característicos de su familia… pero por dentro, su mente era un gran enredo de nervios, el parto ya había tardado mas de lo normal ¿qué es lo que pasaba ahí dentro?...

- ¿Oriòn?- una voz dulce y calmada le llamaba.- ¿Orion?...- una mujer de unos 35 años posaba su mirada sobre su hermano menor quien a su vista parecía muy ausente.

- Perdona Lucretìa¿hablabas?- contestó el hombre dejando sus pensamientos.

- Ocurre algo hermano, luces muy… preocupado-

- Son solo imaginaciones tuyas hermana, me encuentro bien- el hombre sonrió pero aun así su hermana no lucía convencida.

- Es de humanos preocuparse Orion, es lógico que lo estés siendo que tu esposa se encuentra aun en parto- dijo comprensiva su hermana.

- Sabes hermana, aunque tu unión con ese Prewett fue satisfactoria para continuar con el linaje, parece ser que te esta llenando de sus locas ideas-

-¡Orion, hijo, tu primogénito ya esta aquí, es varón!- una señora de avanzada edad corría hasta donde se encontraban los hermanos…- Vamos hijo ya puedes pasar-

- Madre… ¿cómo esta Walburga?- preguntó Orion.

- Hijo, ella esta bien un poco débil, el parto fue difícil pero todo esta bien.

Oriòn se apresuró a pasar a la habitación, junto a su esposa y a su recién nacido hijo. El hombre se acercó hasta la cuna y vio a su hijo, el bebé daba señas de tener la apariencia de todo un Black; piel lisa y con cierto toque pálido… el niño abrió sus ojos y su padre notó algo peculiar en ella, no era solo que fuese gris como la de todos en la familia, esa mirada tenía algo diferente, le recordaba a….

- ¡Lucretìa, cuantas veces te he dicho hija mía que no deberías portar esas fachas, menos si son de… muggles- dijo la señora Black, su hija siempre había sido algo rara, nunca había gustado de todas las ideas Black… pero Lucretìa nunca había tenido el valor para desobedecer a sus padres…

- Lo siento madre… pero recuerda que mi esposo esta trabajando en zona muggle… no puedo usar otro tipo de ropa-

- Ay Lucretìa hija mía siempre he dicho que tu esposo es algo extraño… pero, era un buen partido cuando se comprometieron-

- Y dime hermano… ¿cómo se llamara este apuesto varoncito?- dijo Lucretìa alejando el tema sobre su marido.

- No lo se, había pensado llamarlo como alguna constelación o estrella-

- Se llamará Sirius- la mujer que había hablado tenía un tono frío y misterioso; su tono era algo débil debido a que acababa de despertar después del parto, ella era Walburga, esposa de Orion.

- Sirius… es un buen nombre, denota elegancia y respeto, creo que es un nombre digno para mi nieto, aunque… tiene demasiado brillo en sus ojos…- esta vez el que intervino fue un hombre ya viejo que estaba algo lejano de todos, su nombre era Arcturus Black .

- No hay que preocuparse Arcturus, esperemos que nuestro hijo lo eduque como todo un Black-

- No debe preocuparse madre, yo me aseguraré de que así sea- respondió Orion.

- Bueno será mejor que dejemos descansar a Walburga- dijo la Sra. Black, acto seguido chasqueó los dedos y dos elfos domésticos aparecieron- Lleven a mi nieto a su habitación de inmediato- los elfos obedecieron y empujaron la cuna fuera de la habitación. Todos los presentes salieron de ahí dejando a los nuevos padres a solas.

- El brillo que tiene en sus ojos solo lo he visto en muy pocos miembros de nuestra familia Orion- dijo débilmente Walburga.

- Lo se…- dijo el hombre con un tono algo preocupado.

- No quiero que mi hijo tenga las locas ideas como las de mi hermano Alphard y tu hermana Lucretìa-

- No te preocupes, como ya dije, me encargaré de que eso no suceda, Sirius será el orgullo de los Black como heredero que es-

* * *

Mientras los miembros Black se encontraban por toda la mansión, un bebé se encontraba solo en una gran habitación con un techo encantado mostrando todas las constelaciones, el niño se encontraba llorando… probablemente quería un poco de atención o se preguntaba donde estaba su madre o quizás… solo demandaba un poco de alimento… pero nadie atendía su llanto, lo último que había pasado fue que dos criaturillas habían dejado su cuna en esa habitación tan grande y fría….

* * *

**_FIN DE FLASHBACK_**

Hasta el momento, mi familia, no parece ser tan despiadada como yo digo que es, verán ese recuerdo que acabo de compartir me lo hizo ver hace poco un dementor que pasaba por aquí, por lo visto desde mi nacimiento nunca me habían puesto tanta atención pero en fin eso que mas da supongo que esto fue lo de menos… Como mi madre ya había temido, fui creciendo y en efecto, mi ideas no fueron como las de los Black, sino como las de mi querido tío Alphard o mi tía Lucretìa… si había algo que un Black detestase mas que un muggle o un mago hijo de muggles, era que algún Black apoyase a éstos…

**_FLASHBACK_**

-¡Sirius, baja ya!- la inconfundible y fría voz de Walburga resonaban por l mansión. En una hora los Black tendrían una reunión familiar por motivo del cumpleaños del Sr. Black. Walburga esperaba a su primogénito en la sala mientras traía de la mano a otro pequeño de unos tres años.

- lo siento madre, Kreacher no encontraba mi capa- el pequeño que respondía al nombre de Sirius había llegado junto a su madre, el niño tenía el pelo negro con algunos destellos azulados, contaba con cierto porte de elegancia que parecía natural en el pero lo mas llamativo de él, eran sus hermosos ojos grises, los cuales contaban con un lindo brillo, dándole al niño una expresión traviesa y audaz en su rostro.

- Kreacher tendrá su merecido luego, lo importante es que ya estas listo ¿no?-

- Si madre…-

- Mamá, mamá, "kritsher" atorado, jaja "elfo tonto"- el pequeño de tres años se había escabullido de su madre y había encontrado al elfo doméstico enredado en una alfombra y medio atontado. El niño era muy similar a su hermano mayor, la única diferencia radicaba en los ojos, sus ojos eran menos expresivos que los de Sirius… eran más de un gris nublado.

- Sirius… ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?- Walburga volteó a ver a su hijo con una mirada severa.

- Pues… esque yo…-

- ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que debes comportarte! El que los elfos este para servirnos no son dignos para ser un juguete Sirius-

- pero madre es divertido molestarlo… además, según Kim parece un muñeco arrugado y feo…-

- ¿volviste a jugar con esa asquerosa muggle?- esta vez el tono de su madre era amenazante.

- No es tan mala como usted dice…- al instante Walburga le dio una cachetada a su hijo el cual solo tocó su mejilla que se había tornado roja.

- Espero que eso te enseñe a no desobedecerme otra vez… me encargaré de que esa asquerosa muggle no vuelva a acercarse a estos rumbos.

- Lo siento madre…-

- Walburga, es hora de partir- el padre de Sirius había aparecido en la sala y miraba la escena que estaba allí, vio como Sirius trataba de esconder su mejilla roja mientras su madre lo veía con enojo y su hijo menor, regulus, miraba a su hermano con una sonrisa malévola…- ¿Esta vez que hiciste Sirius?-

- ..Volvió a juntarse con esa mocosa de la casa de al lado-

- Sirius… ¿qué te hemos dicho al respecto?-

- Que los muggles son solo la escoria del mundo y que alguien como yo no debo juntarme con ellos- dijo con algo de tristeza le pequeño.

- Ya hablaremos sobre tu castigo al regreso, ahora hay que ir a la casa de tu abuelo-

- Disculpe padre… ¿Tío Alphard irá a la reunión?- dijo algo apenado el pequeño.

- Si Sirius, pero tienes prohibido el acercarte a él, ya te hemos dicho que clase de persona es él y entre menos este cerca de él mejor- dijo su madre

- Tío Alphard es muco mejor que cualquiera de los demás Black- murmuró para si Sirius.

-dijiste algo Sirius?- dijo esta vez su padre con cierto tono amenazante.

El pequeño apretó los puños y volvió a sentir el dolor que una le causaba su mejilla, por alguna extraña razón sentía cólera en él y tenia la extraña necesidad de decirles a sus padres lo que en verdad pensaba, no aguanto mucho y soltó lo que pensaba:

- ¿si, lo que dije fue que Tío Alphard es mucho mejor que cualquiera de ustedes, al menos el no tiene esos pensamientos racistas como todos los demás… preferiría mil veces ser hijo del tío que de ustedes dos…- el chico no pudo continuar hablando, pues su madre le había dado otro golpe.

- como te atreves insolente¡Ve a tu cuarto ahí esperaras hasta nuestro regreso!- sentenció su padre.

Sirius se quedó un momento sosteniéndole la mirada pero al ver la ira de su padre pensó que era mejor obedecerle.

* * *

Un pequeño se encontraba viendo las estrellas que tintineaban en su techo encantado, mientras escuchaba el silencio absoluto que yacía en toda la mansión… no se atrevía a salir de su cuarto ya que afuera era algo tétrico para un niño de su edad… sólo esperaba el regreso de sus padres para afrontar su sentencia… De repente, oyó un chasquido como una explosión menor muy cerca de su habitación y después de ello oyó una voz que lo llamaba… parecía como la de su padre pero era más cálida… 

-¿Sirius?- oía de nuevo esa voz, la reconocía de algún lado pero no al identificaba. De repente alguien llamó a su puerta… ¿sería un elfo o sería que su padre ya había llegado?- ¿Sirius, vas a abrirle a tu viejo tío o solo te quedarás escondido bajo tus sábanas- ahora la voz era inconfundible. Al pequeño se le iluminaron los ojos y su cara mostró una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Tío Alphard!- corría el niño hacia la puerta- ¿Cómo es que llegó aquí? Tendrá problemas con mi madre, será mejor que ella no le vea- decía rápidamente el niño.

- Calma pequeño, no tan rápido, todo esta bien… la cena aun durará lo suficiente como para que guardes tus cosas-

-¿De que habla tío?-

- De que al menos por esta noche te vienes conmigo, por lo que tus padres decían en la reunión… nada bueno te espera- decía Alphard mientras con su varita guardaba algunas cosas el niño en un pequeño baúl.- Venga, ayúdame un poco-

- Tío… ¿no podría mudarme con usted de por vida?- dijo algo tímido el pequeño. Su tío lo volteó a ver con la una mirada enternecida y dijo:

- Escucha Sirius, yo estaría encantado con que eso pasara, pero... tus padres aun tiene t custodia y el ministerio no consentirá que yo la tenga, se harán de la vista sorda a los hechos, ya deberías saber que tu padre es muy influyente en el ministerio- El niño bajó su mirada y se denotaba un deje de decepción…

- todo sería mas simple si los jefes magos tuviesen valor- dijo algo enojado el niño y poniendo cara de hombre maduro, su tío no pudo evitar una risa ante aquella ocurrencia de su sobrino…

- Si pequeño, pero no todos cuentan con la valentía que tu tienes- dio mientras le revolvía el pelo.- Ahora vamos, toma fuerte este artículo y no te vayas a soltar Sirius-

- Tío… ya he usado un traslador… - dijo Sirius poniendo cara de puchero.

- jeje de acuerdo entonces… dejaré esta nota aquí y… encojo tu baúl- decía el tío mientras hacía florituras con su varita- muy bien, todo listo, ahora a la cuenta de tres de acuerdo pequeño… uno…dos…tres…- Tío y sobrino se aferraron al artículo mientras un remolino los transportaba hacia otro lugar…

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Si… esa fue la primera de muchas escapadas con tío Alphard… esa vez el tío tuvo una fuerte disputa con mi padre pero lo único que recuerdo fue que mi padre y madre dejaron de regañarme o maltratarme por un tiempo… No se que fue lo que Tío Alphard el hayan dicho pero… solo supe que los asustó…

Bueno, cuando regresé a mi casa descubrí que Kim, mi amiga muggle, se había mudado de su casa y ay no volví a saber de ella… pude sacarle información a Kreacher después y por lo que me dijo mi madre había espantado a su familia del lugar… lo que resto de mi infancia conviví solo con mis primas y hermano o con hijos de otros magos "sangre limpia"… pero bueno, ya habrá otro tiempo para que les cuente un poco mas de mi…

Se despide desde el infierno…. _Sirius Black (el traidor a los sangre limpia)_

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy ahora a contestar reviews : 

_**Licon :** -hola! pues aqui esta otor capìtulo espero que te agrade... no es lo que tenia planeado desde el principio pero verè como queda al final :) _

_**Chica.Padfoot.xD:** Que bueno que te agrade la historia, pues aqui esta otro capi espero que tmb te haya gustado -_

_Bueno espero que me manden mas reviews -ya sea crìtica comentario o algo jeje nos vemos._

_**S.O.B**_


End file.
